Sasageru no Haru
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, semua akan indah pada waktunya.../"Aku datang kemari untuk melihatnya."/"Melihat siapa?"/"Melihat orang yang ada di belakangku. Melihat dia."/"Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin duduk di sampingmu."/"Aku ingin mengaku padamu."/Another fanfiction for Sakura's birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura-neechan!
_Percaya atau tidak,
semua akan indah pada waktunya..._

.

.

.

 _ **Sasageru no Haru**_

 **Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sahabatku yang satu ini masih saja berceloteh soal laki-laki yang disukainya. Dengan sabar, aku masih setia mendengarkannya hingga bel istirahat berakhir.

"Saki, nanti kita pulang bersama ya?" ajaknya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Iya, kutunggu di depan kelas." Tanpa kusadari, aku menyanggupi.

Jadi, sepulang sekolah aku berdiri mematung di depan kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Menunggu sahabatku yang entah bagaimana bisa menyihirku sampai aku mau saja menuruti permintaannya. Masih dengan kesetiaanku yang entah datang dari mana, aku bersandar di pintu kelas seraya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor Konoha Gakuen.

Di saat itulah aku melihatnya, berjalan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun menuju kearahku. Seolah tak mengenalku selama ini. Dengan keras kepala aku tak ingin menyapanya duluan, walaupun hatiku sangat ingin menyapanya dan disapanya. Aku tetap bergeming hingga dia melewatiku sepenuhnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sahabatku berlari mendekat padaku. "Dia menyapaku! Tadi dia menyapaku!" ucapnya berteriak senang.

"Apa? Siapa?" kataku begitu tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu. Sebenarnya sejak dia bercerita padaku ketika istirahat siang, aku tak begitu memperhatikan ucapannya. Aku merasa jenuh dengan ceritanya yang selalu berpusat pada satu subjek.

"Dia!" suaranya begitu keras mengalahkan gemuruh suara siswa yang sedang memadati tangga turun. Untungnya tak ada yang mempedulikan ucapan kami.

"Dimana?" pertanyaan itu biasa kuajukan ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku hanya dengan satu kata.

"Tadi di koridor. Kami berpapasan ketika aku keluar dari toilet. Dia tersenyum dan menyebut namaku!" ucapnya bersemangat. Masih bisa terlihat dia melompat-lompat rendah tanda hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan selanjutnya pastilah seperti ini. Kami mulai berjalan ketika koridor dan tangga turun sudah kosong sambil tetap mengobrol.

"Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku sungguh sangat menyesalinya sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak bicara sedikit pun?" pertanyaan retoris itu selalu muncul di sela-sela perbincangan kami.

"Karena kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kalau saja kau lebih menyederhanakan pikiranmu, mungkin kau sudah mengobrol panjang dengannya." Kataku mengutarakan pikiran yang sudah kusiapkan sejak pertanyaan pertama kuajukan.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya ketika berhadapan dengannya, sekujur tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada air dingin yang membekukan badanku seketika. Bibirku serasa terkunci." Dia bercerita masih dengan senyuman menyertai wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tak mendengar saranku sama sekali.

"Setidaknya ada kemajuan, dia sudah menyapamu sekarang." Aku menyerah. Suasananya masih berbunga-bunga, sama seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar di luar sana, tak akan ada suaraku yang memasuki telinganya apalagi dipikirkannya.

"Ya, aku senang sekali karenanya!" sekali lagi dia mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya dengan sumringah.

~#~#~#~

Mataku tak bisa berhenti menyusuri gerak-geriknya. Dari balik punggungnya yang dibalut _blazer_ musim semi, aku bisa melihat dia sedang tertawa pada temannya lewat suaranya. Aku terus mengamatinya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengalihkan pandangan sejak laki-laki itu memasuki kelas. Rambutnya masih basah setelah dia menguyurkan air ke kepalanya saat selesai berolahraga tadi. Orang itu, Shimura Sai.

"Sakura!" sahabatku meminta perhatianku dengan cara berteriak sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Astaga Ino! Tak bisakah kau datang dengan cara biasa saja?" cepat-cepat kualihkan pandannganku dari Sai dan bersiap mendengarkan celotehan Ino, sahabatku yang entah kapan bisa berhenti bicara.

"Apa semua anggota kelasmu hadir?" tanyanya seraya duduk di depanku. Di kursi antara kursiku dan Sai.

Kuangkat sebelah alis dan menatapnya bingung sebelum bicara, "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting. Kau belajar apa setelah ini?" tanyanya setelah menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Matematika," Jawabku singkat. Kutatap dirinya yang saat ini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Dari ekspresinya bisa terlihat jelas bahwa pertanyaannya padaku tak sungguh-sungguh berarti. Hanya untuk basa-basi, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

Dia menghela napas menyerah setelah maksud tersiratnya sudah terbaca olehku. Namun masih ada senyuman tertinggal di wajahnya. "Aku datang kemari untuk melihatnya." Ucapannya begitu lirih sehingga aku hanya mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Melihat siapa?" terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar aku juga turut memelankan suara.

"Melihat orang yang ada di belakangku. Melihat _dia_." ucapnya berbisik.

Aku menerawang melewati bahunya dan melihat Sai bersama Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu Shikamaru? Jadi selama ini yang kau maksud dia itu..." segera saja dia memotong ucapanku ketika tujuanku berbeda dengan yang ditujunya.

"Bukan!" spontan suaranya meninggi dan beberapa orang melihat ke arah kami, dia kembali memelankan suaranya, "Yang satunya lagi."

Seketika itu juga aku bersumpah bisa mendengar suara petir menyambar tepat diatas kepalaku. Awan hitam pekat yang menyertainya menurunkan kepingan salju perlahan yang sangat dingin. Membekukanku saat itu juga. Aku tak kuasa menahan ucapan ini, "Dia, Sai?" kudengar bisikan lirih yang ternyata adalah suaraku.

Ino mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang. Tapi raut wajahnya berubah begitu menyadari ekspresiku yang tak seharusnya ditujukan ketika seseorang ikut senang atas sahabatnya, kemudian dia bertanya, "Ada apa?" wajahnya berubah cemas sekarang.

Buru-buru aku menyunggingkan senyum, walaupun mungkin terlihat miris. "Tidak apa-apa. Sai laki-laki yang baik."

"Tentu saja. Kalau dia bukan laki-laki yang baik, aku tak akan menyukainya." Jawabnya ceria. Senyumnya kembali lagi menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Tak lupa matanya yang mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sai.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya bercerita tentang kegiatan OSIS yang membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun aku terlihat seperti mendengarkan, tapi sebenarnya aku tak mendengarnya sama sekali. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada laki-laki di seberang sana, pada Sai.

~#~#~#~

Hari itu Ino tak mendatangi kelasku sama sekali. Dia mengirimiku chat kalau dirinya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pelantikan ketua OSIS. Aku berjalan sendirian sepanjang koridor sekolah. Di belokan terakhir, aku terkejut ketika hampir bertabrakan dengan Sai.

Aku terkesiap dihadapannya. Menatapnya secara terang-terangan. Dia juga nampak terkejut, namun ekspresinya berganti cepat dan berkata, "Hai, Sakura." Disertai senyum cerah.

Suaranya begitu pelan, aku saja tidak mendengarnya. Tapi untungnya aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Lalu aku tersadar kemudian mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, "Maaf." Setelah itu aku hampir melangkah melewatinya namun tanganya menahan sikuku hingga aku kembali ke tempatku semula.

"Kau menghindariku?" tanyanya. Ekspresinya berganti lagi menjadi serius dengan kerut di dahinya.

Aku menatapnya malas, "Tidak, kebetulan saja kita jarang bertemu." Kilahku. Dia pasti menyadari kata-kata penuh alasanku.

Kemudian dia mengulangi ucapannya, "Kau menghindariku." Katanya cepat.

Aku membuang muka, "Hari sudah sore, aku harus cepat pulang." Dengan sentakan kecil aku menggerakan tangan hingga pegangannya terlepas. Dengan langkah lebar aku berjalan melewatinya.

Di belakangku dia berseru, "Kuantar pulang ya?"

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang aku menjawab, "Tidak perlu."

Di sepanjang langkahku aku terus memikirkan perkataan Sai yang sedikit. Tanpa sengaja aku teringat ucapan Ino ketika ia mengunjungi kelasku tempo hari. Ketika aku tahu yang dimaksud _dia_ olehnya adalah Sai.

Aku berjuang mengingat-ingat kembali cerita-cerita Ino tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai dan kapan tepatnya dia mulai menyukainya. Aku menyesal tak pernah dengan serius mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya hingga tak menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Sai.

~#~#~#~

Kelasku kedatangan murid baru dua hari setelah aku tahu Ino menyukai Sai. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Penampilannya memang aneh, dengan rambut kuning dan mata _blue sapphire_ nya. Dari penjelasannya di perkenalan, dia keturunan Jepang-Rusia jadi penampilannya memang seperti itu sejak lahir. Harus kuakui kalau wajahnya memang tampan dan dia selalu tetawa renyah. Tapi pandanganku, juga hatiku, tak bisa berpaling dari Sai. Walaupun kutahu itu salah.

"Baiklah, Naruto kau boleh duduk di belakang Sakura. Kita akan memulai pelajaran." Iruka- _sensei_ mempersilahkannya duduk. Tepat dibelakangku.

Dia menatapku sekilas ketika melewatiku, tak lupa disertai cengiran lebar. Aku menaikkan alis balas menatapnya sampai dia duduk dikursinya. Sebelum aku berbalik dia berkata, "Mohon bantuannya, Sakura." Masih dengan cengiran yang sekarang kuanggap bodoh.

Aku berbalik tanpa menimpali perkataannya dan memperhatikan Iruka-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan polinomial dengan serius. Belum juga dua menit aku memperhatikan, seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Hei, Sakura, boleh aku meminjam bukumu?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Tanpa berbalik sedikit pun aku memberikan buku paket milikku padannya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan melihat kedepan disertai konsentrasi penuh ketika Iruka-sensei mulai menunjukkan pengaplikasian cara yang dijelaskannya tadi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kami diberi soal dan diminta mengerjakannaya sebagai post-test hari ini. Seseorang menepuk bahuku lagi yang langsung kuketahui pelakunya, "Apa lagi?" kataku tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh aku pinjam pensil?" tanyanya merasa berdosa. Walaupun wajahnya masih tertawa tanpa dosa.

Aku mengeluarkan satu pensil dari kotaknya dan memberikannya lagi tanpa menoleh. Setelah itu aku segera mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Naruto tak lagi menepuk bahuku dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

Namun yang mengejutkanku adalah ketika baru sepuluh menit berjalan kudengar kursi di belakang bergerak tanda seseorang yang mendudukinya berdiri. Naruto melewatiku menuju meja tempat Iruka-sensei duduk dan menyerahkan kertas post-testnya. Aku tercengang sesaat begitu melihatnya. Dengan cepat aku menguasai diriku dan berpikir kalau dia pasti akan mendapat nilai nol karena terburu-buru mengerjakannya, atau bahkan tidak ia kerjakan sama sekali.

Waktu yang diberikan Iruka-sensei habis ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku berdiri dari kursiku dengan semangat karena merasa bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya. Setelah semuanya mengumpulkan, Iruka-sensei bicara, "Naruto, jawabanmu sempurna. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit?" tanyanya takjub seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas post-test kepada pemiliknya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggendikan bahu dan menjawab, "Karena aku suka matematika." Jawabnya santai dan masih duduk di kursinya. Mendadak orang-orang yang sibuk ingin cepat-cepat keluar kelas untuk makan, mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto dan terdiam. Tak terkecuali aku. Dengan mulut ternganga.

Aku tak percaya, dalam waktu sepuluh menit dia bisa mengerjakan soal sebanyak 15 nomor dengan jawaban sempurna. Aku tersadar ketika perempuan-perempuan yang ada di belakangku menabrakku dengan sengaja ketika menghampiri meja Naruto. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, menenangkan pikiranku, dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar kelas.

Sebelum aku benar-benar melangkah melewati pintu, kudengar Naruto memanggilku, "Sakura! Tunggu aku!" aku berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh tanpa niat menunggunya, tapi baru saja aku melihat ke sebelah kananku, dia sudah berdiri di sampingku. Tak lupa dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Beberapa kali aku mempercepat langkah untuk menghindarinya, dia selalu saja bisa menyusulku. Baru aku sadari sekarang kalau langkah perempuan lebih pendek dibanding laki-laki.

Sampai di kantin aku segera mengambil nasi kari dan duduk di meja kosong tanpa menunggu Naruto yang masih membeli makanan. Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku kesal karena ada orang yang mengungguliku di bidang pelajaran. Aku masih bisa mentolerir kalau saja itu pelajaran olahraga.

Naruto datang dengan senampan penuh makanan, mulai dari cemilan ringan sampai makanan berat. Lengkap dengan sekotak susu dan dua gelas teh. Dia menghampiri mejaku yang masih kosong dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau akan makan semua itu?" aku tak kuasa lagi menahan pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tak mampu menghabiskannya?" katanya sambil tertawa dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku salah sudah menanyakan hal itu. Sekarang laki-laki itu pasti akan berpikir kalau dia hebat dan ingin menunjukkannya padaku, "Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Kataku singkat.

Dia tertawa terbahak. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia tertawakan. Jadi aku menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang gila dan pura-pura tak mengenalnya karena semua orang sedang menatap kami.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya. Kulihat kau hanya makan itu jadi aku membeli makanan lebih untuk membaginya denganmu." Katanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

Aku menatap makanan yang sedang kusantap. Memang menyedihkan hanya makan sepiring nasi kari tanpa teman makan lainnya. Tapi, untuk sekarang, itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku sedang tidak berselera ketika mengambilnya tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto mulai memilah makanannya dan memberikannya padaku sebagian. Dia juga menyertakan segelas teh o'long dan susu rasa vanilla untukku. Aku mengernyit memandang semua itu lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan menerima semua pemberianmu. Terima kasih." Lalu kulanjutkan acara makanku.

"Kau harus menerimanya karena aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Makanan ini akan terbuang sia-sia jika tidak kau makan." Dia tertawa menang ketika aku menatap makanan pemeberiannya dengan sayang. Ucapannya memang benar. Kali ini aku mengaku kalah.

"Baiklah. Tapi mungkin akan kubawa pulang sebagian karena aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih." Kataku malu.

Naruto tertawa dan berucap, "Sama-sama."

~#~#~#~

Sore itu aku masih di dalam kelas sendirian. Orang-orang sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu sementara aku masih harus tetap tinggal untuk menyelesaikan tugas sebagai sekertaris kelas. Ketika aku menutup buku absensi, seseorang memasuki ruangan membuatku terkejut.

Dia menatapku, "Kau masih di sini? Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

Aku menatapnya diam. Membeku di tempatku duduk. Tanganku menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara bibirku terkatup rapat. Dia masih menatapku dalam diam. Kemudian dia menghampiriku dan duduk di depanku.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku kemudian tersadar. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" kujawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Membuatnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku tidak menyapamu?" tebaknya asal. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

Tanganku mulai melanjutkan apa yang tadi terhenti, dengan cepat aku memasukkan buku-buku yang ada di meja ke dalam tas. "Aku tak pernah marah karena seseorang tak pernah menyapaku walaupun dia mengenalku. Aku hanya tak ingin seseorang terluka karena aku." Jelasku.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau bisa melukai orang?" dia tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Tapi aku tak menertawakannya sedikit pun sampai dia berhenti dan menyadari ekspresiku yang serius. Dia menatapku heran karena tak membalas leluconnya.

"Aku tak ingin melukai hati sahabatku sendiri. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Selamat tinggal." Kataku berlalu seraya melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas. Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang tak kalah cepatnya di belakangku. Tangannya yang panjang menarik lenganku hingga aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, aku tak ingin kau marah padaku. Aku senang ketika kita mengobrol. Aku senang ketika membuatmu tertawa." Matanya meminta untuk dikasihani. Wajahnya memelas tanda selama ini ia sengsara tanpa aku bicara padanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sai. Selama ini kita hanya sebatas sahabat." Kurasakan air mata merebak walau tak sampai jatuh menetes. Dia melepas lenganku dengan enggan. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, aku berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkannya di belakangku.

~#~#~#~

"Kulihat temanmu yang sering kemari itu tak datang hari ini." Tiba-tiba Sai menghampiriku dan langsung bicara ke intinya. Dia bicara seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara kami.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" sifat sarkasme yang jadi kebiasaanku belakangan ini mulai berani kutunjukkan padanya. Terebih aku jadi kesal karena dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau 'kan biasanya pulang dengan Ino." Dia bersandar di meja sebelah seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Salah satu alisnya terangkat seakan bertanya 'Ada apa denganmu?'

Aku tetap membaca novelku dan berusaha tak peduli padanya, "Lalu?" tanyaku singkat. Hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia menanyakan Ino.

"Aku senang dengan sikap cerianya." Ucapnya santai dan ringan, seringan bulu yang dijatuhkan dari Tokyo Tower.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelasnya saja sekalian untuk melihatnya." Kataku sebal. Masih terasa cemburu, tapi aku segera mengenyahkannya. Berusaha menyatukan kedua sahabat _bodoh_ ku ini.

"Yah, aku bisa saja. Ah! Aku memang ada urusan dengan seseorang di sana. Kalau tidak salah Ino anggota OSIS juga 'kan?" seketika dapat kulihat gerak tubuhnya yang bersemangat.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku, aku menngangguk sedikit. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya mengembang. Dia segera pergi tanpa ucapan perpisahan atau berpamitan denganku.

Dengan niat ingin menghindari sejoli yang sedang meyakinkan perasaannya masing-masing, aku pergi membawa setumpuk komik dan novel ke atap sekolah. Mungkin aku memang sedang lari dari kenyataan atau bisa juga mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi apapun sebutannya, aku hanya butuh tempat yang sunyi.

Kubuka pintu menuju atap yang ada di puncak anak tangga. Cahaya matahari musim semi segera menyerbu lorong remang-remang itu. Memaksa mataku untuk terbiasa dengan terangnya mentari yang menyilaukan pandangan siapapun. Kulihat siluet samar seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pengaman. Dia berbalik dan melihatku.

Sebelum melanjutkan langkah menghampirinya kututup pintu yang kini ada di belakangku. Sedikit terlonjak ketika kusadari orang itu adalah Naruto. Alhasil aku menabrak pintu dibelakangku dan meringis ketika kepalaku mengenai bingkai jendela kecilnya. Buku yang kubawa berserakan di sekitar kakiku.

Dia menghampiriku, berjongkok dan mulai memunguti buku-bukuku tanpa bicara. Ketika selesai dia menumpukknya di samping lalu bangkit melihatku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Terbersit rasa cemas di wajahnya, namun segera berganti dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkejut. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajahku yang memanas dan untuk menghalau perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba melandaku.

Dia menggendikan bahu, "Aku hanya sedang melihat kebawah, dan bermain game." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau maniak game?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Walaupun aku sering memergokinya sedang memegang _smartphone_ miliknya, tapi tak kusangka kalau dia sedang bermain game.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Seperti kau, maniak buku." Katanya. Tak lupa disertai cengiran lebar.

"Aku memang kutu buku. Apa _itu_ mengganggumu?" sekali lagi kubertanya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan ini dan duduk tenggelam dalam alur novel.

"Tidak, wajahmu memerah, kelihatannya di sini terlalu panas. Aku punya tempat yang nyaman untuk dipakai duduk." Ucapnya semangat. Dia meraup semua bukuku dan meraih tanganku. Membawaku ke sebuah kursi taman yang panjang di bawah pohon dalam pot yang ada di pojok atap.

Sentuhannya hangat dan lembut. Hampir tak menyakitiku sama sekali. Kurasakan panas menjalar di pipiku yang kusadari wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dia berkata, "Duduklah." Suaranya berubah menjadi selembut sentuhannya.

"Aku tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Mungkin aku akan sering kemari." Kataku seraya duduk di sana.

"Ini spot favoritku. Aku senang membaginya dengamu." Ucapnya riang.

Sekali lagi aku tersipu. Kuambil sebuah komik dan langsung membacanya menutupi wajahku. Berharap komik itu cukup lebar agar Naruto tak menyadarinya. Dia tergelak. Lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin duduk di sampingmu." Ucapnya lalu menoleh untuk melihat reaksiku.

Aku sontak melihatnya. Mata kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum. Sadar aku kembali tersipu, aku menunduk dan berpura-pura melanjutkan acara membacaku. Lalu berucap, "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi curiga."

"Curiga? Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Yah, mungkin karena aku mengira kau akan meminjam semua barangku, aku tak tahu." Aku menggendikan bahu. Berusaha agar terlihat tak acuh padahal jantungku berdentam keras di dalam dadaku.

Dia tertawa. Begitu kerasnya hingga kukira orang-orang di bawah sana bisa mendengar suara tawanya. Dia berhenti setelah menyadari aku tak ikut tertawa dan sedang menatapnya heran sekarang. "Aku tak ingin memiliki barang-barangmu, aku ingin kau." Lalu dia tersenyum lembut.

Entah untuk keberapa kali aku dibuat tersipu olehnya. Yang jelas sekarang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kepalaku tertunduk. Tanganku menyusuri pinggiran komik yang kupegang. Mataku terus bergerak, mencari bahan untuk bicara hingga akhirnya aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Sudah jam empat lagi?! Aku harus pulang." Segera aku mengambil semua buku yang tadi kubawa dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku berbalik, "Tidak perlu. Tapi, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum penuh terima kasih lalu kembali melangkah.

Sebelumnya, ketika Sai menawarkan hal yang sama, aku tak merasa senang. Malah cenderung kesal. Tapi ketika Naruto yang menawarkannya, hatiku berbunga-bunga. Bahagia. Bingung dengan perasaan ini, kuputuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti.

~#~#~#~

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa musim sudah berganti. Musim semi digantikan Musim panas. Matahari bersinar terik, angin kencang yang panas, langit bersih, dan es krim. Dan jangan lupakan liburannya. Musim panas memang selalu indah

Belakangan ini aku semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Dia laki-laki kedua yang dekat denganku. Kami sering ke atap dan memakan bekal sambil membaca atau bermain game. Aku menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kami. Perlahan bayangan Sai menghilang di benakku dan tergantikan oleh Naruto. Kami selalu tertawa ketika bersama.

Kudengar dari Ino, dirinya dan Sai juga semakin dekat. Malahan mereka sering bertemu. Katanya Sai juga sempat menunggunya ketika Ino sedang rapat dengan pengurus OSIS lainnya. Menurutnya, mungkin Sai ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Mendengar cerita-ceritanya tak lagi menyakitkan bagiku. Rasanya aku bisa merelakan Sai bersama Ino. Terlebih Ino menyukai Sai melebihi aku. Mereka juga pasangan yang serasi.

Entah kenapa perasaanku begitu bahagia karena bisa pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kubiarkan saja suasana hatiku tetap baik. Begitu memasuki kelas, mataku langsung tertuju ke meja di beakang kursiku. Meja itu kosong. Sepertinya pemiliknya belum sampai. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu di luar kelas sambil memandang ke bawah melalui jendela yang ada di sepanjang koridor. Kemudian aku berpikir, sedang apa aku di sini? Untuk apa aku disini? Lalu, _siapa_ yang kutunggu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin berdiri di sini. Menjadi orang pertama yang disapanya dan melihatnya tertawa.

Tak lama seseorang berbelok dari tangga menuju kelasku. Kurasakan kehadirannya dan menoleh. Kudapati dia adalah Sai. Dia menatapku sekilas lalu masuk ke kelas begitu saja tanpa bicara apa pun. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

Aku kembali menatap lapangan di bawah sana. Walaupun Sai bersikap begitu kepadaku, aku tak merasa sakit hati atau sedih. Rasanya, biasa saja. Seakan aku tak peduli padanya. Hal itu membuatku sedikit mengernyit tapi kubiarkan pikiran-pikiran tentangnya berlalu.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan aku segera menoleh. Separuh terkejut dan separuh senang melihat pelakunya. Naruto tersenyum lalu berkata, " _Ohayou_ Saki." Sambil tersenyum cerah.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto." Aku pun membalasnya tersenyum. Hatiku mendadak berbunga-bunga dan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dalam balutan seragam musim panas. Kemeja lengan pendek yang tipis lebih menampakkan bahunya yang lebar. Dia juga terlihat tambah tinggi. Aku tersipu lagi karenanya.

Namun yang tak kusangka adalah reaksi setelahnya. Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba binar matanya meredup dan senyumnya –cengirannya- perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Tingkahnya sama seperti Sai. Dia pergi memasuki kelas begitu saja, dengan ekspresi muram.

Seketika itu juga aku mendengar sesuatu patah. Layaknnya ranting yang diinjak oleh seekor gajah yang hancur berkeping-keping setelahnya. Dan kusadari akhirnya kalau itu adalah hatiku sendiri. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Namun kujaga agar tak sampai jatuh. Rasanya menyakitkan. Saat itulah aku juga tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan mereka berdua dalam situasi seperti ini. Terasa sekali suasana canggung diantara kami. Baru kali ini tak ada perlajaran yang sampai ke otakku. Kepalaku selalu memutar kejadian pagi tadi. Bergantian antara Naruto dan Sai. Tapi ketika bagian Naruto kembali, semuanya berhenti. Yang kulihat hanya tatapan sedih dari Naruto dan senyum tipisnya. Aku sungguh sedih meilhatnya.

Hingga waktu istirahat tiba, aku lihat ke belakang. Naruto sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Begitu pula Sai. Aku berjalan lesu keluar kelas. Membiarkan kakiku melangkah membawaku kemana saja. Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu menuju atap. Aku tak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini. Namun aku tak peduli. Kebetulan aku memang butuh tempat sepi.

Ketika aku berjalan keluar. Kurasakan matahari menyinariku. Kenangan saat aku bersama Naruto di sini berkelebat di benakku. Aku duduk di kursi taman itu lagi. Merasakan hembusan angin dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Kukira itu Naruto, sontak aku menegakkan tubuh. Bahuku merosot turun ketika aku tahu kalau itu adalah Sai.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ucapnya lega. Lalu dia tersenyum. Sedangkan aku mengernyit.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Di tempat Naruto. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berucap lembut. "Aku ingin mengaku padamu."

"Mengakui apa?" tanyaku. Mungkin terdengar sinis sekarang, padahal dulu aku selalu tertawa padanya. Merasa bersalah padanya, akhirnya kupaksakan senyum terpampang di wajahku.

"Senyummu berbeda sekarang." Dia tertawa sedih, "Sebenarnya saat aku menanyakan tentang Ino padamu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Aku ingin melihatmu marah padaku. Tapi tak kusangka jawabanmu seperti itu." dia tertawa lagi, "Tadi pagi juga aku sengaja melakukannya, kukira kau akan mengejarku atau sekedar bertanya."

"Kenapa kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" tanyaku heran sekaligus takut. Mungkin aku terlalu peka untuk menyadari maksud di balik ucapannya tapi aku tak mau mengetahuinya. Aku tak ingin mengkhianati Ino.

Dia menatapku lekat, "Karena aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu. Karena aku suka padamu." Dia tersenyum. Terlihat terluka dan miris. Dia tahu jawabanku soal ini. Tapi dia tetap mengatakannya.

Air mataku menetes, "Sudah terlambat, Sai. Sudah sangat terlambat." Kataku seraya menunduk dalam.

Dia tersenyum dan menangkup tanganku, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Ucapannya lembut dan lirih.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan kau...Ino...dia menyukaimu. Aku...tak ingin hatinya terluka." Kataku sambil memindahkan tangannya dari atas tanganku.

"Ino...menyukaiku?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, dan dia menyukaimu lebih dari pada aku, dulu. Dia jatuh cinta padamu. Kumohon, jangan hancurkan hatinya." Kataku menatapnya. Bayangannya buram. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Tapi, kukira dia tidak serius." Ucapnya bingung.

"Dia serius. Dan aku juga serius." Kuhapus jejak air mataku di pipi, "Kulihat kau juga tertarik padanya."

"Aku memang tertarik padanya. Tapi yang aku sukai adalah kau. Dan aku masih tak tahu perasaanku padanya seperti apa." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi semua pesan yang kau kirimkan padanya terlihat seperti kau mendekatinya." Kataku. Ino memang selalu mengabariku soal perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sai, "Dan kalian semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Suara pintu mengerit membuat perhatian kami berlalih. Kulihat Ino di sana. Terkejut melihat kami. Dia terkesiap dan menatap kami sebentar. Bisa kulihat luka terpancar dari matanya. Aku yang juga seorang perempuan, turut merasakan perih yang dirasakannya. Dia berbalik. Derap langkahnya terdengar terbawa angin. Aku beralih pada Sai.

"Kumohon kejarlah dia. Kuyakin kau akan menyadari perasaanmu padanya sekarang. Pergilah!" kataku cepat.

Dia menatapku sebentar, lalu pergi berlari menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya. Aku tersenyum samar. Akhirnya bisa menyatukan kedua sahabat _bodoh_ ku itu. Air mataku menetes lagi tapi tak lama disusul suara tawaku. Semua beban terasa diangkat dari pundakku. Aku bebas.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pagar pengaman. Kulihat Sai berhasil mengejar Ino di pinggir lapangan. Di jalan setapak menuju area parkir. Mereka berdebat. Ino menangis. Lagi-lagi setetes air mata meluncur di pipiku. Sai meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Dia bicara cukup lama dengan sabar. Perlahan Ino berhenti terisak. Gadis itu mengangguk. Kukira Sai sedang tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan singkat, setelah itu berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Angin berhembus kencang. Rambutku yang tergerai bebas tertiup menutupi wajahku. Kurasakan satu tangan dengan lembut menyingkirkannya lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku. Aku menoleh, Naruto di sini disertai senyuman cerahnya.

"Sai menyuruhku kemari. Katanya ada hal yang penting." Dia menjelaskan, "Kurasa _memang_ ada hal yang penting begitu aku melihatmu."

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Yah, mungkin aku hanya sedang berusaha kuat saja menghadapi sikap seseorang kepadaku." Ucapku pelan sambil menekuni tempatku berpijak.

Pelan-pelan salah satu tangan lembutnya menyentuh daguku kemudian mengangkatnya hingga mataku bertemu dengan iris _sapphire_ miliknya. "Apa kau membicarakanku? Atau Sai?"

Aku tertawa miring, "Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya."

"Kalau itu Sai, kukira kau sendiri yang menginginkannya. Tapi kalau itu aku, kurasa kau harus mendengarkan ini." Dia menurunkan tangannya setelah yakin aku takkan berpaling menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku ragu. Jantungku berdebar kencang, bersiap menghadapi hal terburuk namun masih berharap mendengar yang terbaik.

"Kupikir selama ini kau bersamaku hanya untuk lari dari Sai. Kukira Sai juga tak sungguh-sungguh dengan Ino. Mereka hanya sering mengobrol. Tapi saat kulihat dia menatapmu, ada rasa sayang terpancar dari matanya. Begitu pula caramu menatapnya. Aku jadi merasa kalah dari Sai dan merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi olehmu. Aku berniat menjauh, walapun aku akan tersiksa nantinya." Dia menghela napas.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan bersama Sai. Jadi aku bicara padanya untuk menemuimu. Karena itulah kami menghilang begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kau berpapasan dengan kami dalam perjalananmu kemari. Kau pasti tak menyadarinya. Sai segera menyusulmu sedangkan aku kembali ke kelas." Jelasnya lagi. Dia menggiringku ke kursi taman. Menyuruhku duduk tapi dia tak ikut duduk.

Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Dia melanjutkan lagi, "Ketika Sai mengejar Ino, dia melewati kelas dan menyuruhku kemari. Segera saja aku datang karna kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku begitu mencemaskanmu. Aku...takut kehilanganmu." Dia berlutut dihadapanku, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sakura. Bisakah kau mencoba menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Matanya memelas. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman tipis.

Semakin erat kugenggam tangannya lalu tertawa, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bicara seperti ini." Suasana mencair. Dia ikut tertawa lepas membebaskan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara kami. Lalu aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Kurasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku. Jantungku kembali memacu cepat. Pipiku bersemu merah muda. Lalu tersenyum malu, "Aku tak perlu mencobanya." Jawabku. Kubiarkan kata-kataku menggantung. Melihat reaksinya.

Senyumannya berubah miris dan terluka. Kemudian dia tertunduk, metelakkan tanganku di pangkuanku, namun masih menangkupnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Ucapnya lesu, aku tahu dia hanya berpura-pura riang.

Aku tertawa lagi, "Aku belum selesai bicara." Dia mendongak, menatapku lekat-lekat. Sebersit rasa heran kutangkap dari matanya, "Aku tak perlu mencobanya," kuambil napas dalam-dalam bersiap untuk berucap, "Karena aku _sudah_ menyukaimu. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Kau membuatku merasa berharga, dan dibutuhkan. Hanya dengan itu aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Tiba-tiba cengirannya kembali lagi. Matanya berbinar. Angin seakan turut senang bersamanya dan bertiup di sekitar kami. Dia segera memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya. Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat dari kursi kemudian melayang di udara. Dia mengangkatku, kami berputar-putar hingga terasa pusing. Tapi kami tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Daisuki_ , Sakura." dia tersenyum tulus.

" _Daisuki_ , Naruto- _kun_." Balasku. Musim panas terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih indah sekarang.

.

.

.

~# _Owari_ #~

.

.

.

A/N: Entah apa yang aku pikirin, bukannya lanjutin MK malah publish dua fic oneshoot sekaligus (satu lagi judulnya **_Picture of You_** , dibaca ya...). Yah aku cuma mau ngasih sesuatu di hari ulang tahun kakakku yang satu ini, bukan begitu Nee-chan? (sakura: aku bukan kakakmu!) oke, gomenasai Nee-chan (sakura: amit-amit punya adik kaya kamu!) baiklah (T~T). Sekilas info soal fic ini, aku bikin setahun yang lalu untuk tugas akhir bahasa indonesia membuat cerpen. Awalnya judul cerpen ini _Pengorbanan Musim Panas_ karena aku kasih nama tokoh utamanya sama kaya _pen name_ ku di ffn, Natsumi. Yah kalau ditranslate ke Jepang berarti _Sasageru no Natsu_ (aku ga tau ini benar atau ngga). Trus aku ganti namanya dengan chara Naruto dan jadilah fic ini! Tapi selain di fandom Naruto dan ffn aku ga nge-publish fic ini dimanapun loh.

Percaya atau ngga, fic ini _based on my true story_. Tapi akhirnya ga sebahagia itu. aku ga jadian sama Naru-chan (*hiks). Sedangkan sahabatku berhasil aku comblangin (malah curcol -_-"). Sama seperti fic-ku sebelumnya yang berjudul _**Wakaranai**_ (sempatin baca ya...) di dunia nyata tokoh Sasori dan Naruto itu sebenarnya orang yang sama dan semua yang mereka lakuin dan omongin bener-bener terjadi di dunia nyata (kecuali pas Naruto nembak dan seterusnya, itu terlalu manis *hiks). Eh, nih author malah curhat.

Sempatin juga isi kesan, pesan, atau concrit, di kolom review di bawah ini. Kalau mau ngasih flame silahkan lewat PM (^_^X). **Arigatou** yang sudah mampir ke fanfic karya Natsu-chan ini. Sampai jumpa di fanfic karya Natsu-chan yang lain. _**Jaa~!**_


End file.
